


Tree Traps

by lady_illiya



Series: axgweek 2013 [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_illiya/pseuds/lady_illiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya and Gendry get tied to a tree. Arya x Gendry Week Day 3: Bound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tree Traps

**Author's Note:**

> It gets smutting towards the end :P Hope you guys enjoy it!

 “This is all your fault.” She mumbled, breath tickling his throat. She tried to move her arms; no luck, they were tied tight.

“How is this my fault?” He ground out. “You’re the one who thought traipsing around the woods was a good idea.”

“Because it _was_ a good idea.” She snapped, “However, I forgot about your big feet and their inability to properly step over a trip wire.”

Arya returned to trying to free them, unfortunately there’s a good reason why this trap is well…a trap. When Gendry’s bumbling feet ended up hitting the wire instead of ghosting over it like Arya’s did, a rope had come springing at them out of nowhere, knocking Gendry’s back into a tree and Arya into Gendry. The rope continued to wrap around, tying them tight together.

Their chests were pressed together, their hips aligned, Arya’s head resting just at his shoulder. Every breath she took blew against his neck.

Gendry tried to move, flexing his arm, trying to break the rope, “Ah!” Arya gasped, “Stop that, you’re making it worse!” And he was, he had tried to free his arms but all he did was pull the ropes tighter, causing them to dig into Arya’s skin.

“That wasn’t happening when you tried.” He grumbled.

“You’re too strong for this, you can’t just snap them! We have to loosen them slowly to edge them off us.” She followed this up with another movement, slowly working her arm and wrist, catching the rope closest to her hand and tugging gently to get it to shift. She was able to move it slightly, but could not move it past her hand, it being stretched too tightly across her wrist.

She switched tactics, trying to move the rope bound around her upper back. She lifted her shoulders as high off Gendry as she could, and started to slowly shake them, her hips were pressed further into his as she did so. She was starting to feel the rope move down her back and started moving faster, thinking her plan was working.

Gendry grunted when she started going quicker, and moved his arms again, causing the ropes to pull Arya tight against him once more. The air was blown from her lungs, “Why’d you do that stupid!? It was starting to work!” She was agitated, and started moving more aggressively.

He grunted again, “Stop moving.” He ground out, and he once again pulled against the rope. When Arya found her face once again pressed into his neck she was confused to see that a redness was spreading up it, toward his face.

“What’s wrong with you, don’t you want to get out of this trap?” She asked confused, she went back to her attempt, pulling her shoulders back, this caused her hips to roll against his, and she froze at the groan that tore from his lips. Her continued stillness, however, was due to what was currently pressing against her thigh. “Uhhh…Gendry?” she didn’t know how to finish that sentence.

“Just. Don’t. Move. And it’ll..go away.” His face was burning. She slowly lowered herself so she was resting against him. He hissed as her chest met his, and she could feel his heart racing.

She wasn’t sure what to do with this, this was new. Over the last couple of months she had noticed Gendry was being more distant than usual, pulling away whenever she touched him. Before she had been hurt by his reaction, and was part of the reason she insisted he come with her today, but now she wondered if there was another cause.

She decided to test her theory, to be honest, Arya had been attracted to Gendry for quite a long time. She had a crush on him since she was little, but always thought he just saw her as the annoying little sister. She was older now though, and he was clearly reacting to her body, so she figured it was time to push the limits a bit.

She rolled her hips against his, and he swore in her ear. She grinned, doing the movement again, she felt his hardness twitch against her and he groaned deep in her ear. “Damn-it Arya. Stop it.”

She rubbed against him again, this time letting out a gasp of her own, she was starting to react to this as well. “What if I don’t want to?” she asked, leaning into his next and kissing the skin there.

That prompted a different reaction from Gendry, his hips gutted up into hers and when she reacted it was out of sync, pushing against him a moment too late for it to feel right. She continued to place kisses at his neck, and when she started to suck he growled, pulling the ropes tight again, but instead of causing her to stop it simple pressed him further against him, and they both groaned. “Arya, you have to stop, you’re too young.” He growled, but his hips disagreed, they were making minute movements, rocking slowly into her, like he couldn’t control it.

She lightly nipped at his neck, and her hips started to match his. “Too bad,” she said in-between nips, “I’ve been wanting to do this for ages, and for once you can’t run away from me.” She wished, he would turn his head down to her so she could reach his lips.

She wiggled her hands and she could just reach his thighs, where she squeezed the material of his pants. This prompted him to move his arms again, this time as he pulled the ropes tight he moved his arms away from the tree, and they found her ass. She moaned at the contact and he squeezed, pulling her hips in the same time he thrust toward her. He finally turned toward her and their lips met, it was uncomfortable, the angle of their necks not allowing for the best position.

He pulled away from her, grunting, hips moving restlessly, rhythm lost as his control started to slip. “Fuck. Arya, if we keep this up I’m going to come in my pants.”

“ _Weeellll_ , we wouldn’t want that now would we?” Gendry let out a strangled yelp, which Arya may or may not have participated. She couldn’t see him, but she recognized the voice.

That was how Tom found them, rutting into each, tied to a damn tree. And instead of cutting them down immediately, he went to grab the others so they could all have a laugh.

Arya didn’t care though, because now they didn’t need to be tied together to _be_ together.


End file.
